There is a growing awareness of the health hazards presented by many common air pollutants. These pollutants include particulate contaminants such as cigarette smoke or pollen and toxic or noxious gaseous contaminants such as carbon monoxide or formaldehyde, which may be released from many home or office insulation materials.
In response to this awareness, many retailers are offering air purification units for use in the home or office. Unfortunately, these units frequently have several undesirable characteristics. For example, they are frequently limited in the amount of air they can purify in a given amount of time. Further, they frequently contain filters which are difficult to access and, therefore, hard to replace or clean.